Love Triangle it Up
by clairelalala
Summary: After the Rogan break up, Logan realizes he likes Cece. How will he tell her? Will it result in another break up? When Cece finally agrees to go out with Logan, he asks her to be his girlfriend. Even though Cece loves him, she says no. Why? #CoganForever :) :) :) I do not own Shake it Up
1. Break Ups (Part 1)

**A/N: This is going to be a long story. It's basically about a love triangle between Cece, Logan and Rocky and when Logan figures it out, everything starts to fall apart. Will it affect their friendship?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up**

**Please Review **

**No one's POV**

Rocky sighed. She didn't know what to do. She did love Logan but she also knew how much Ty, or even worse, Cece, hated him. Still, Rocky couldn't help but lose herself in Logan's brown dreamy eyes when she brought it up. And every time, Logan would convince her that their relationship was way too important and he wouldn't let Cece ruin it for them. Besides, she and Logan never made out or anything in front of Cece. She wasn't ready to let go of Logan yet.

**Cece's POV**

I was eating breakfast when Rocky came in. "Hey, hey, hey," she said, "how's my bff doing?"

"Fine," I replied. "And what's with the fancy clothes and make-up? You look like you're going to go on a date or something." Rocky wore a beautiful floral print dress with a black vest and brown biker boots.

But as soon as those words left my mouth, I knew the answer.

Before Rocky could say anything, I cut her off. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you something. I really can't stand Logan and you know that. But as your supportive best friend, if you really want to date him… I stopped. "Have fun on your date." I knew I was going to regret saying this but Rocky was my best friend and I just wanted her to be happy.

Rocky's mouth dropped and she just stared at me in shock. I knew this was far from what she had expected. She took almost a minute to process all the things that she just heard.

"Do you seriously mean it?" Rocky asked. "Of course Rocky, I really want you to be happy and I think you and Logan are perfect for each other."

It ached me to say that. I'm not sure why.

**Rocky's POV**

I just stood there with my mouth open for a few seconds. Was it just that easy? How could she accept me and Logan after what happened? This was like a dream. Is this seriously happening right now?

After I snapped back to reality I asked Cece if she actually meant what she said. Cece told me that she wanted me to be happy and she thought that I was perfect for Logan.

After Cece said that, she flinched and her expression changed. I couldn't read her face but it seems like she didn't really mean the fact that we were the perfect couple. Whatever it was, I just let it go. It couldn't matter that much since Cece just agreed to me and Logan. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Well, you don't want to be late for your date do you?" Cece asked. "I guess I better get going then. But that really meant the world to me, thank you so much." I said as I went to Crusty's to meet Logan.

**Logan's POV**

I sat down at Crusty's and waited for Rocky. I can't stop thinking about her. Her big brown eyes that made me melt every time. I remember when we first met.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a bright sunny day as I made my way to work in the mall. I was the manager of Bob's Kabob's, and that is something to be proud of. I put on my apron and hat and prepared myself for the day's work. It was the same every day. Sigh. I wish something special would happen today. _

_When I came back from my break, I decided to toss a coin into the wishing fountain and wish something out of the ordinary would happen. As I threw the coin, a redhead caught it. She wore a white blazer with a polka dotted shirt and jeans. "Wow," I said. I really wished someone would catch my coin in mid-air." _

"_Really?" She asked. "Haha no,"I replied. _

"_Cece, give the coin back." I looked to see who the voice belonged to. She was beautiful. Her brown curly streaks of hair curled to her back. She had a flower print cardigan on. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Little did I know she was going to be my girlfriend after certain events. But it didn't last.

Rocky came in and waved her hand in front of me and totally interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, there's my beautiful girlfriend." She looked pretty as ever. I am so lucky. Too bad her best friend is an annoying selfish and self-absorbed jerk. They were like polar opposites and yet, Rocky still valued her opinion.

"Hey," she replied and kissed my check. Sigh. I love this girl too much. I couldn't lose her. And that's what led me to say what I said next, something I will regret for the rest of my life.

"So about Cece," Rocky started but I interrupted her. "You know Rocky, Cece doesn't have a say in your love life or your choice of boyfriends. I don't have anything to do with her and it's none of her business anyways. She is so self-absorbed that she doesn't even care about anyone else. I don't know why you are still her friend. If you're breaking up with me because of her then, then…

I started out calm but I realized I ended up yelling at the end. As soon I saw the look on her face, I knew I'd gone too far. I crossed the line.

With tears in her eyes, Rocky started yelling at me as well. "How could you. You're right that she doesn't have a say in my love life but she is not selfish, it's you who's selfish. Maybe you should just go back to your dumb store in the mall and sell Kabobs!

Ouch. That hurt. Rocky saying that I'm selfish?

"You know what? Forget get it. I thought we had something here but no. You rather choose your stupid best friend over me? In fact, you're just like her. Both of you." I let my anger get the best of me.

I watched as Rocky ran out the door.


	2. Break Ups (Part 2)

**A/N: Last part of Break Ups. Enjoy :)**

_**Logan's POV**_

"_Hey," she replied and kissed my check. Sigh. I love this girl too much. I couldn't lose her. And that's what led me to say what I said next, something I will regret for the rest of my life._

"_So about Cece," Rocky started but I interrupted her. "You know Rocky, Cece doesn't have a say in your love life or your choice of boyfriends. I don't have anything to do with her and it's none of her business anyways. She is so self-absorbed that she doesn't even care about anyone else. I don't know why you are still her friend. If you're breaking up with me because of her then, then… _

_I started out calm but I realized I ended up yelling at the end. As soon I saw the look on her face, I knew I'd gone too far. I crossed the line._

_With tears in her eyes, Rocky started yelling at me as well. "How could you. You're right that she doesn't have a say in my love life but she is not selfish, it's you who's selfish. Maybe you should just go back to your dumb store in the mall and sell Kabobs!_

_Ouch. That hurt. Rocky saying that I'm selfish? _

"_You know what? Forget get it. I thought we had something here but no. You rather choose your stupid best friend over me? In fact, you're just like her. Both of you." I let my anger get the best of me._

_I watched as Rocky ran out the door._

**Cece's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when Rocky came running in crying with red puffy eyes and smeared make-up.

"Rocky," I gasped, "What happened? I swear if Logan hurt you again I'm, I'm going to…" I stood up.

Still crying, Rocky cut me off. "It's okay Cece. Besides, it's not worth it. He's exactly like what you said he was. Selfish, self absorbed…" She trailed off.

"Well, at least you kept your dignity." I said. She shot me a death glare

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. I should have known. If I convinced Rocky sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened. It felt like this was all my fault.

"You want some ice cream and tissues?" I asked. Rocky looked up and nodded at me.

I felt like I needed to do something. I wasn't going to stand there and let my bff cry because of some jerk.

"Rocky, I'm going to go talk to Logan okay? He can't just walk away and let you suffer. No, that's not going to happen. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

I think Rocky chuckled a bit at my last sentence but I didn't mind. "Cece, you can't just go talk to him. I can fight my own battles."

"Well, I'm not going to stay here and watch you cry so I might as well do something." I said as I left.

**Logan's POV**

I was still thinking about Rocky when someone knocked at my door. Who could that be? Well, obviously not Rocky, she wasn't going to come to my door and apologize. I opened the door and saw the last person I expected to see.

Cece Jones. Great.

She wore a sparkly red top with a heart and a black vest. She had gold leggings with a pair of black boots. She actually looked quite nice. Forget I actually said that.

"Cece, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, you should know why. I was right about you all along. I knew you were bad news when I first met you. And now look what's happened. That's right. You don't deserve Rocky. She's so nice you're…" Cece shivered as if she were disgusted by me.

That hurt. But what was I saying? I don't freaking care what Cece says. She literally is self obsessed. I mean look at her. I bet she took two hours to dress and put on make-up. But it sure looked good.

"Now I get why no one likes you Cece," I blurted out. "You are always the cause of problems. If it weren't for you, Rocky and I would have been on a date right now. But no. Instead, Rocky's crying her eyes out and I'm arguing with a-" I stopped to see that she had tears in her eyes. And she had a look on her face I never saw before. Was it guilt? I might have pushed it too far. She must feel bad about Rocky and me telling her she was the root of the problem… I guess I really don't know when to stop.

Cece's expression changed. Her guilt turned into anger.

"I'm the cause of the problem? Oh, no, I don't think so. You're the one that made her life miserable. Just stay out of our lives. If it weren't for you, me and Rocky would have went shopping or something today. But you just have to ruin everything don't you?"

I really didn't know what to say. But what Cece said really hurt.

"Cece, I don't care what you say, just get out of my house!" I yelled at her.

To my surprise, Cece smirked. She just shrugged and left like she didn't care about me a single bit. That really upset me. Did she not care about me at all? Was she just putting up with me because I was dating her best friend?

**Cece's POV**

"I'm the cause of the problem? Oh, no, I don't think so. You're the one that made her life miserable. Just stay out of our lives. If it weren't for you, me and Rocky would have went shopping or something today. But you just have to ruin everything don't you?"

I knew he felt guilty about what he did but I just needed him to admit it. And the expression on his face told me that I won. I'd gotten what I wanted.

"Cece, I don't care what you say, just get out of my house!" Logan yelled at me in frustration.

I shrugged and left. What was his deal? He seemed like he was really surprised at something. Oh whatever. I didn't care about him anyways, right?

It's just sometimes I feel like there's butterflies in my when I'm around him. I just can't stare into his eyes for some reason. Did I like him? Of course not. Sure he has a cute smile, dreamy eyes and...

Oh what was I thinking? I absolutely do not like Logan. In fact, I hate him. I hate him because he hurt my best friend and that was it. End of story. I would never date my best friend's ex. That would just be wrong. Yet, I felt like there was something between us. Could it be? Or was I just hallucinating?


	3. Comebacks (Part 1)

**A/N: Enjoy. Updates every week. Please review:)**

…

_**Cece's POV**_

"_Cece, I don't care what you say, just get out of my house!" Logan yelled at me in frustration._

_I shrugged and left. What was his deal? He seemed like he was really surprised at something. Oh whatever. I didn't care about him anyways, right?_

_It's just sometimes I feel like there's butterflies in my when I'm around him. I just can't stare into his eyes for some reason. Did I like him? Of course not. Sure he has a cute smile, dreamy eyes and..._

_Oh what was I thinking? I absolutely do not like Logan. In fact, I hate him. I hate him because he hurt my best friend and that was it. End of story. I would never date my best friend's ex. That would just be wrong. Yet, I felt like there was something between us. Could it be? Or was I just hallucinating?_

**Cece's POV**

When I got home, I was really hungry because I hadn't eaten lunch yet. Where was Rocky? Probably went home. Oh well.

My phone beeped. An SMS from Rocky.

_The ice cream really helped :) Thanks. I feel much better :) :) Listen, Logan is not worth the trouble, don't mind him. Anyways, how did the talk go? Did you give him a piece of your mind? :) xoxo_

_P.S. Do you want to go to Crusty's later? Ty and Tinka are coming :)))_

I thought about how Rocky would have imagined it. Probably me storming off and crying and leaving Logan pissed. Well, I guess it went better.

I replied

_Yes, Rocks. In fact I did give him a piece of my mind :P He actually looked like he felt bad about what he did but he just won't admit it to me. Please don't talk and apologise to him. He'll just break your heart again, I swear. xoxo Cece_

_P.S. Sure, I'd love to :) Besides I'm really hungry. Oh, and as long as you know who isn't coming, I'll go._

I smiled. I probably never have to see Logan again. Well, as long as goody two shoes doesn't make up with him. If they did, Logan should be the one to apologise, not Rocky. She absolutely did nothing wrong.

**Rocky's POV**

After reading her SMS, I sighed. Why can't Cece just get along with Logan? Maybe I should go talk to him? I'm not the person to hold a grudge. At least we could still be friends, right?

Before I thought about anything else, I got a SMS from Logan. Great. I didn't know what to think. Did he still want me back?

_Hey, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please give me a second chance. Or at least come to Crusty's to talk about it with me. Please? _

Wow, he really did sound desperate. I don't know how this will play out yet. I can't let him influence my decision. After all, he did say bad stuff about my bff. Well, she wasn't that nice to him either. But I can't just forgive him after all this could I?

**Logan's POV**

I sat down at Crusty's and ordered a slice of pizza while I waited for Rocky. I'd hope she'd come. I really messed it up with her. But, I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore. Do I still like her? Hopefully. Do I like her best friend who can't stand me and hates me? Maybe. It's just I'm not sure about anything anymore. Every time I see Cece, I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach and I feel all tingly inside. No, it couldn't be. I don't like Cece. Definitely not.

I was thinking about Cece when Rocky came in and sat down. I didn't even notice her. She had to yell in my ear to snap me out of it.

"Oh, hey" I said.

"Oh hey? That's what you say? After what happened? Oh hey?" She started. "I knew I shouldn't have came. I should have listened to Cece. She's totally right about you!"

What the heck was her deal? Geez, I just said hey.

"Okay, Rocky calm down."

"No, I don't want to and I can't. I-"

"Yes, Rocky," I cut her off. "I'm sorry for everything I did that I shouldn't have down. Including this morning. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"If you think a sorry is going to cut it, it's not. I need more-"

I put my lips on hers and she kissed back. It didn't feel the same anymore for some reason. I didn't feel anything anymore. Why? Would she take me back? Would I want that? Or did I love somebody else?

**Rocky's POV**

Logan kissed me. And I kissed back. It was magical. Better than anything else we'd done together. Fireworks were exploding around me. I really enjoyed it. I felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Just me and him, together. It just felt right even though I knew it wasn't. And Cece. What would she think if I got back with Logan after what happened? He really did hurt me. But the kiss…

"What in the world is going on here Rocky Blue?" I heard someone yell my name. Oh no. Cece.

I opened my eyes and saw Logan with his lips still on mine. This was bad. Really bad.

"Umm, this isn't what you think it is Cece," I said as I slowly back away.

"I drop by early to see you kissing the guy who hurt you the most and if I hadn't come you'd probably forgive him?

Okay, maybe it is what she thinks it is.

"Listen, Cece can we go talk in private?" I asked.

She glared at me and then at Logan.

"Whatever," she said as we sat down at a table and she took off her coat.

"What the heck were you thinking when you were kissing, ugh. Don't even mention his name." Cece said as she looked at Logan who was eating a slice of pizza. Why is it always me that has to deal with her?

"Look, it wasn't my fault Cece, he kissed me and then… I trailed off.

"Exactly, you kissed back. That's what you did wrong." Cece said

"I'm sorry Cece but I can date whoever I want to. I know you and Logan don't get along-"

"Don't get along? Have you considered using the words absolutely hate?" Cece yelled at me.

"Okay, look Cece, you're missing the point. It's just-"

"No, no, I totally get it." Cece said. "You just melt every time when he kisses you and forget about everything else he's done. You are can see clearly with him around. I can. It's okay. I tried to help. And what do I get? You tell me."

"Cece-"

"It's okay Rocky, you don't need to explain about anything else, I get it." Cece said as she grabbed her coat and left."

I turned to Logan. What really surprised me is that he really didn't seem to care. What was going?

"So umm, I was thinking-" I said as I walked towards him. "I'm thinking we could take a break." I muttered. It felt wrong but it was definitely the right thing to do.

"Alright, if it's fine with you, it's fine with me. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Flynn skateboarding." He said as he left.

Okay what just happened?

I stayed behind since I knew Ty and Tinka were still coming and they wouldn't have liked it if I took a rain check. Well, maybe they would. It would be sort of like a date. They've been going out for a few months ever since Cece and I told Ty that Tinka had a crush on him as an excuse. Oh, well.

They should be fine by themselves. After all, I still have to go and talk to Cece.

**Cece's POV**

I can't believe Rocky seriously kissed Logan. I can't believe anyone would kiss Logan. Have you seen him? Seriously. And with that personality? He'll probably be single for the rest of his life. If he actually gets lucky, I feel sorry for his wife. I know Rocky is sensible and everything but Logan muddled her mind and she really needs a best friend like me right now. She can't see clearly about him anymore. No, not after a kiss like that. But what am I suppose to do? If I told her to break up with Logan, she'll think that I'm just being selfish and can't accept him as her boyfriend. That's right. I can't. But today, this isn't the reason why. Logan hurt her and she just lets it slip with a kiss. That is definitely not right.

As I was thinking about Logan, the door bell rang. Finally, Rocky. She probably felt bad about early on and came to talk to me. I really needed to talk to her as well.

I opened the door. My mouth dropped open. Guess who I saw?

…

**A/N: Cliffhanger :))) **


	4. Comebacks (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the really really really late update, I had a big project in school. My project was horrible but it's over now :D I hope you guys like this chapter**

**...**

_Make ups: part 2_

_**Cece's POV**_

_I can't believe Rocky seriously kissed Logan. I can't believe anyone would kiss Logan. Have you seen him? Seriously. And with that personality? He'll probably be single for the rest of his life. If he actually gets lucky, I feel sorry for his wife. I know Rocky is sensible and everything but Logan muddled her mind and she really needs a best friend like me right now. She can't see clearly about him anymore. No, not after a kiss like that. But what am I suppose to do? If I told her to break up with Logan, she'll think that I'm just being selfish and can't accept him as her boyfriend. That's right. I can't. But today, this isn't the reason why. Logan hurt her and she just lets it slip with a kiss. That is definitely not right._

_As I was thinking about Logan, the door bell rang. Finally, Rocky. She probably felt bad about early on and came to talk to me. I really needed to talk to her as well._

_I opened the door. My mouth dropped open. Guess who I saw?_

**Logan's POV**

After I left Crusty's, I made my way to Cece's or should I say Flynn's apartment. I wonder what Cece's reaction will be when she sees me. She probably thinks she'll never have to see me again. But no. I'm actually quite glad Flynn likes to hang out with me. It'll annoy her more.

I rang the doorbell.

I heard footstep, but no "I'll get it mom!" so had to be Cece. This ought to be good, I thought.

She opened the door and her face was priceless.

"Wha-, whaa-," she stammered, "what the heck are you doing here, Scooter?" She said after she snapped back to reality.

"Nice to see _you_ too, Sissy. And none of your business." I said as I walked inside.

"What do you mean none of your business? It's my house so please just get out, unless you have something to say to me like an apology maybe?"

"For what, being awesome and better than you? Yes Cece, I'm so sorry for being too awesome for you to handle. And when you said it was your house, don't you mean Flynn's as well?" I said as Flynn came out. Perfect timing.

"Flynn," Cece demanded, "what is going on here?"

"Oh, I've always wanted an older sibling." Flynn replied.

"You have an older sibling," Cece says as she motions towards herself.

"I'm sorry, I meant a _fun_ older sibling." Flynn says.

"Nice one Flynn", I said I gave him a high five.

Cece rolls her eyes. "Funny, cause I always wanted a _nice _younger sibling." She said.

"And you haven't answered my question yet Flynn, why is he here?" Cece asked.

"Oh, he's taking me to the most awesome skateboarding place ever. Like seriously. Did you know that Logan is really good at skateboarding? I can't believe he promised to teach me, unlike someone who's too lazy to even make breakfast for their brother."

"For your information, I am not lazy, I just think that little brothers should- should learn how to make their own breakfast." Cece replied. "And I don't care if Logan takes you to some 'awesome' skateboarding place. I mean what else could he do?"

Oh she did not just say that.

"I'll have you know that I can do a lot of things. Like for one, I can read properly." I shouted.

I might have said too much. Cause then, Cece just stared at me in disbelieve like I said something that was not suppose to be spoken of. Then, her eyes welled up in tears.

**Cece's POV**

"I'll have you know that I can do a lot of things. Like for one, I can read properly." Logan yelled at me.

I can't believe he just said that. I felt like an icy cold knife just stabbed me in the chest. What will he feel like if he had dyslexia? I mean, I try to cope with it and then he just makes it a nightmare. How could he? Why did I ever think that he was cute? I did not just say that. Cece, slap out of it, he is not at all cute. He is just the biggest jerk alive.

Tears burst out of my eyes and they were streaming down my face. I quickly ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

I heard Logan ask Flynn what was wrong. Like he really cared anyways.

I texted Rocky.

_Hey bestie. Whatcha doin? Please come over ASAP. Something I want to tell you about :(_

I sighed.

She really didn't know the real Logan.

A minute later, I heard a knock on my door.

"I swear Logan, if it's you, don't even bother. You've done enough. Just get out of my-"

"Cece, it's me Rocky. Can I come in?"

"Oh, Rocky, I thought you were someone else." I replied.

"Yep, I totally did not catch that." Rocky says as she walks in the room.

"Anyways, you seem pretty upset. You thought I was Logan right? And what did you mean by 'you've done enough?' Rocky questioned.

"Umm, long story short, he said that at least he could read properly." I said.

"No way, what?" She yelled. "Oh no, he did not just say that. And to my best friend? That's it."

Rocky takes out her phone. Probably to text Logan.

"Are you okay Cece? I'm so sorry about Logan. I apologise for his behavior. I know how hard it is to live with dyslexia. You're not hurt right? Cece?"

"Yes Rocky, I'm fine. I don't care about what Logan thinks."

Lies, that's what they were. Of course I was hurt. And I actually do care a bit about what Logan thinks. Maybe more than a bit? But why did I care? He was just some guy that was almost going to become my step-brother but ended up dating my best friend.

"Good," Rocky says, "Because I'm over with him. I should have known better. This was all my fault"

"No, Rocky, don't take it all on yourself. It was totally my fault. I'm sorry Rocky. I tried to get along with him. I tried-"

"Don't say that Cece, it wasn't you who was wrong this time."

"Thanks, Rocky, you make me feel so much better. Wanna go shopping later?" I asked.

"Sure," she says, "but I have to go now. I need to finish my homework."

Of course. Typical Rocky.

**Rock's POV**

After I left Cece's apartment, I went to Crusty's. Of course, Cece didn't need to know that.

"Hey," I said as I saw him walk in.

**...**

**ooooooo What's going to happen next ?! (idk myself Dx) **

**Who is 'him'? Well, it is sort of obvious. **

**Reviews are awesome :) **


End file.
